


Dr. Bright Mocks You

by Cody_Kraft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Kraft/pseuds/Cody_Kraft
Summary: Dr. Bright calls you to his office to verbally abuse you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Dr. Bright Mocks You

Aw shit, here we go again, you thought. This was the third time in three weeks, and you were starting to worry this would become a ritual. Maybe you heard it wrong, maybe it was someone else. Then the intercom came back on.

"Get your lazy ass in here."

Fuck. It was him. You didn't even do anything wrong this time, at least not to your knowledge. The first time it was over using the work computer for games. The second time is was accidentally printing a ton of extra papers, because you thought the screen wasn't responding so you pressed print over and over. What the hell could Bright want now? You hesitantly get up and leave your office. You smell cigarette smoke. You wonder why Bright never calls out Fran for smoking inside his office. Picking favorites are we, you assumed. You approached his office. You haven't even opened the door yet and you're already sweating. The first he was nice. The second time, annoyed. Now he might not be so ni-

"God damnit, I know you're outside."

Fuck.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" yelled Dr. Bright through the door.

You pathetically open the door and slide in. You see Bright sitting with his feet on his desk. The desk itself is covered in tons of paperwork as usual.

"What took you so damn long?" Dr. Bright inquired, "Have a seat."

You sat down, sweating profusely.

"Oh dear what's wrong?" Bright asked.

"You look like you're gonna cry." Bright stood up.

"Hmm yes? Piss your pants maybe?" Bright said while leaning over the desk.

"Maybe, sHiT aNd CUM!?"  
He was towering over you. You accidentaly let out a whimper.

"Gonna whine?" Bright continued Like a little bitch? God look at you, you pathetic scum"

You didn't have much choice but to withstand it. You did however decide to interrupt, "I wouldn't say pathetic."

"Oh really? I've seen you lounging about as if you own the place, as if you've worked here for years. You've been here 3 weeks and you act like you need a vacation!"

"Sir I've worked here for 3 years."

"Really?" Bright paused, "I didn't notice."

This bastard.

"You do remember us speaking before...right?"

Bright took a minute, "Nope, this is the first time."

I can't be that forgettable.

"Sir, why did you call me in here again?"

"To finally tell you off of course," Bright said as if it was a stupid question.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to fuck with you."

This bastard.


End file.
